


Speed (AU)

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Emma Swan an L.A.P.D. SWAT team specialist who is sent to diffuse a bomb that a revenge-driven extortionist has planted on a city bus. But until she does, she will need the help of one of Regina Mills, one of the bus passengers to keep it above 50 miles per hour. Leading both women to find unexpected romance with one another.SwanQueen AU loosely based on the 1994 film Speed with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Pop Quiz, Hot Shot!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! The first chapter is a long and wild one, so I hope all my readers are ready to see this come to life in the world of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. I will most likely be sticking to how the film is portrayed as best as I can, but if I feel the need to change anything to fit our girls better- I will. I will be writing this upon that many of you requested it, and given what a huge Sandra and Keanu fan I am, I couldn't say no. Let's see how many likes, followers, favorites and or reviews the first chapter gets, depending on its response, I will upload the next chapter where our ladies will meet. ;) 
> 
> I thought I'd make this even more fun and name each chapter after some of my favorite quotes from the film lol

A bead of sweat made its way down Hades’ temple, all the way down to his jawline. His hands were steady, cool and collected as he was right now. You’d had to be when dealing with a bomb. That’s right, a bomb. He was an expert at dismantling them as well as building them now, given his experience as an L.A.P.D. bomb squad officer. 

Except now, he wasn’t about to save anyone from a bomb that had been planted, he was planting that same bomb himself. 

The bead of sweat that was making its way down his temple was due to the hot temperature in the room as he was preparing the control to the bomb he had planted on an elevator inside this building. As well as his built up excitement in getting to see his most favorite cop of the entire L.A.P.D. department. 

He always came prepared and one step ahead of his game when it came to Emma Swan.

If there was anyone he hated more than the entire police department, it was their most youngest and crazy cop, Emma. 

It wasn’t because she was a woman, he just felt so much hatred and desire for vengeance after he served for many years with nothing to show for but a shot off thumb. And he hated her in particular because she was only twenty seven years old and already assigned to S.W.A.T. She was reckless and thought she could bring anyone down. Just like he was once upon a time ago, without nothing to show for.

Well, as it had become, what felt like, a daily routine for both him and Swan, it was time for another cat and mouse game.

He really enjoyed those, because he knew that no matter where or when he would show up with another prepared bomb for the blonde cop, she would always show up. It never failed.

Hades’s back was turned, his hands coming to a complete stop as he heard a voice behind him that could only belong to a security guard belonging to that building. 

“Excuse me,” Said the guard, “This area is restricted.”

Hades sighed as he stood up, wearing an electrician’s uniform to fit his part, “Yeah, I know. They called me down here due to wires being all screwed up.”

The man’s brows furrowed, his head tilting, “Nobody called it down to me. I’m going to have to see a work order.”

“Yeah. Give me a minute.” Hades bent down to an open tool box, gathering a slip of paper. All while he placed his other hand at the bottom of the slip, hiding a screwdriver which he jammed into the security guard’s ear. A grunt was heard as his eyes grew wide. “Nothing personal.” He grinned. Watching as the now stiff body fell to the floor in a hard thud.  
____________________

Low chatter was heard coming from a group board meeting. Everyone standing up from their chairs as they began to make their way out of the board room, through two giant wooden doors. 

“That was a hell of a presentation, Marty. Very well done. Congratulations.” One man said to another as he shook his hand.

He smiled proudly in return, shaking the extended hand, “Thank you.”

The group of businessmen and women made their way down the hallway, heading towards the closest pair of elevators. The youngest of the group, quickly rushed in between everyone as he was all the way in the back. “Hold the doors, please!” he shouted, rushing inside the elevator, followed by everyone else.

The lobby button was pressed by a short man that was standing right before it, lighting a bright white as the elevator doors soon closed.

“Thanks for pushing that, Bob,” A taller man said, throwing in a bit of humor, “The lights on, but you never know what really might be broken.”

“Shut up.” The shorter man glared back, giving his back to him as he turned around again.

42, 41… 

The elevator made its way down slowly, while everyone waited patiently for it to reach the lobby. Soft murmuring was the hint of conversation heard within the small compartment, as a woman leaned into her husband to inform him of a reminder.

A red light flashed as Hades pressed on the first button that caused part of the bomb to explode, which damaged one of the gears on top of the elevator, causing everyone inside to scream in fear as the compartment shook. Lights flickering and all, causing everyone to gasp in fear.

Hades finger pressed down on the second button, causing another explosion to sound off. This time everyone screamed in fear as the cables ripped apart, causing the compartment to start dropping fast. So fast, the lights inside the elevator flickered off and on, turning red from explosion and impact of the fall.

Sparks started coming out as the emergency brakes were quick to act, causing the elevator to begin slowing down to a stop, but not before going down two more floors at a fast pace. Everyone panted, frightened for their lives and standing absolutely still.

“Jesus. Bob, what button did you push?” Asked the same tall man, looking around and up above, waiting and hoping to God the elevator would no longer move an inch.  
_____________________

Sirens wailed as a few police cars arrived at the scene, along with a firefighting truck that was already there. One police cruiser’s tires screeched on the bare pavement, stopping right in front of the building while a couple of pedestrians ran out in fear. Next came another police cruiser, sirens sounding as it flew in at high speed. Literally flew in, brakes screeching from the impact it made as it landed on the side of the road.

August came out of the passenger side of the vehicle, rushing his way towards the trunk of the car. He pulled out two bullet proof vests, keeping one for himself and tossing the other to his partner of many years. Emma. 

Both cops placed their vests on, rushing inside the building with guns in hand. Emma allowed her weapon to hang off to the side, bringing her hands up to cup each side of her blonde hair as she placed it in a rather quick, messy ponytail. A few loose strands stubbornly making their way to the side of her face.

She followed right behind August, loading up her weapon, cocking it, wanting to be prepared for any sort of encounter she might have with Hades. Because just as he knew her well enough- she knew his every move as well.

“Mr. Bagwell make sure these other elevators remain locked down and empty.” Lieutenant David Nolan ordered from within the surveillance room, walking his way out, “Now there’s no other way, no doors, no other way in or out except through access panels. Is that correct?” He asked Mr. Bagwell as he joined his S.W.A.T. crew just outside the room.

“Yes, sir.”

David stood right in the middle of his crew- within it was August and Emma, “Alright, listen up! What we have here are thirteen passengers in an express elevator below floor thirty.” He pointed at the area where the elevator found itself on a map they had laid out for him, “Bomb’s already taken out cables. Bomber wants three million dollars, or he blows the emergency brakes.”

“What’s our clock?” Asked August.

“He gave one hour.” Killian spoke, looking over at David, “That leaves us twenty three minutes exactly.”

“Anything else that will keep this elevator from falling?” Asked a fellow officer.

Emma’s eyes exchanged looks from one fellow officer to the next, “Yeah, the basement.”

“The city would like to avoid that event, officer Swan.” He brushed off the blonde’s attempted humor. His tone is as serious as they come.

“We can’t just unload the passengers?” August asked.

“This is an express elevator, boys and girls. The only way in or out is through access panels,” He continued, his tone slightly echoing through the marbled walls of the building, “The bomber’s also wired the hatch to trigger the bomb, which seats him in the crazy but not stupid section.”

Emma gave a quick look towards August, “Sir, August volunteers to examine the device.” Was all she could think of to blurt out. Many years chasing creeps like today’s, she was going to catch him if it was the last thing she did. And the only way to do that was to volunteer her best friend and go along with him. After all, the man did know his shit when it came down to bombs.

Of course, August didn’t feel the same way. He knew Emma wanted to catch him- even he wanted to catch this maniac badly, but he wasn’t about to put himself in front of a bomb for her.

“Yeah, right.” August scoffed, his eyes looking at his crazy partner and back towards their boss.

“Fine. The two of you check it out.” David ordered, which caused officer Booth to clench his jaw.

“The nearest access panel’s on the thirty-second floor in the lobby.” Mr. Bagwell informed the two police officers.

“I want reports only. We’re in a holding pattern.” David’s eyes turned to two of his other officers, “Humbert and Page I want you to secure the base area. No one in or out,” his eyes moved towards the rest, “Everyone else, I want you to affirm building evac. Move!”

The corner of the blonde’s thin lips curved upward into a smirk as she looked over at August, playfully punching his bicep as they walked to where they needed to go, “Looks like we’re walkin’.”  
____________________

“Twenty-nine!” Emma counted, heading up the set of stairs along with a panting August and Killian by her side. “Thirty!” Another set of stairs were climbed, “Thirty-one…” She stopped as they reached their last flight of stairs, aiming her weapon at the door, while August stood on the other side, ready to pull it open, “Thirty-two.”

As August pulled open the door, Emma entered her way inside first, her weapon on aim as she looked to her left. Checking that everything was clear, while August and Killian checked the rest of the hallway. The blonde quickly followed them along, her hand rolled into a fist as she knocked along the wall, listening to the difference of the sounds it made.

She stopped as she could hear a hollow thud along one of the walls. Quickly placing her weapon off to the side, while her hand pulled on the velcro pocket of her uniform pants, withdrawing a small drill that she started using to pull open the panel.

The drilling was loud enough it echoed through the hollowness of where the elevator was. All thirteen passengers looked up with hope that someone would finally rescue them.

“What is that noise?” Asked one of the female passengers.

“Hello?” A man’s voice echoed as he continued to shout, “Is anyone out there? Please help us!”

Even Hades who was hiding inside another elevator looked up towards the sound of the drilling and shouts of one of the passengers.

_“Please! Get us out of here!”_

Emma looked down at the long stretched fall, filled with ladders and endless metal bars. Her head turned to August who came by with a chair, placing it in front of the panel entrance as both of them immediately crossed over, climbing down a ladder, carefully stepping across a few of the bars.

Hades was listening to everything. He could hear the echoing sounds of heavy boots that walked their way above him. He knew that was Emma, because who else would it be? No other cop wanted to catch him as bad as she did.

It was almost an honor for him to play this continuous cat and mouse game with her.

_“Who’s up there? What’s going on?”_ Asked a voice from inside the elevator. 

August flashed his flashlight right at the bomb that was resting on top of it, quickly inspecting it as Emma spoke up next, “Ladies and gentlemen this is the L.A.P.D.”

“Thank God!” A woman sighed, placing a hand on her chest in relief.

“What are you doing up there?” Another man asked from within the elevator.

“There’s been an elevator malfunction, so just relax...” Replied Emma, her eyes inspecting the other explosive devices that were placed on the emergency brakes as August pointed his light right towards them.

_“Hey, come on! What are you waiting for?”_

“We’ll have you out of there as soon as possible.” Emma’s eyes looked over to August, “Am I lying?” She asked him, almost in what sounded kind of like a sarcastic tone while she chewed her gum calmly.

“How come they sent cops here?” Another man’s brows furrowed, “Shouldn’t they send repair guys?”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Replied another.

Emma moved closer to the bombs, getting a better look as August kept his flashlight directed to the devices.

“What do you think?” He asked her.

Emma’s eyes met his, “You’re the expert, I just work here.”

“Looks pretty solid.” Said August.

“Anyone we know?” Emma looked around for any other hidden devices.

Officer Booth shook his head, “I don’t recognize the work, but he’s a pro.” He looked down at his watch, “He’s cutting close.”

They wouldn’t recognize the work, because this time Hades had come up with some new devices and as unexpected as all this was. Emma didn’t have one good feeling in her body about all this.

“I don’t like it.” She shook her head, looking around over her shoulder again.

“What’s to like? David said we hold, so we hold.”

Emma looked up, quickly climbing up the bar that was slightly above her head, meeting up there with August. Meanwhile, Hades remained silent and listening to their conversation.

“Alright, pop quiz,” August told her, “You’re at the airport. Gunman with one hostage. He’s using her for cover. He’s almost to a plane. You’re a hundred feet away.”

Emma moved around, her eyes focused on the bomb, the elevator, all her possible surroundings as she remained quiet and focused.

“Emma.” August called out to her.

“Shoot the hostage.” She replied without another thought.

Booth’s lips parted, “What?”

Her green eyes met with his blue ones, “Take her out of the equation. Go for the good wound, and he can’t get to the plane with her. Clear shot.”

August shook his head, “You’re deeply nuts, you know that? _‘Shoot the hostage.’_ Geez.” He made a sound that was mixed with a chuckle and a scoff. As crazy as the blonde’s story sounded, he knew she was crazy enough to do something like that.

Emma’s brows furrowed, her features focused on the clear view of the device. Her head tilting, “August, this is wrong. He’s going to blow it anyway.” She spoke in almost a whisper.

“Why?” He asked.

She shook her head in response, “I don’t know. Gut feeling.”

“Well, right now, David outranks your gut, so we sit.” Her partner replied, almost as if giving her an order.

Inside the elevator, everyone was growing inpatient.

“This is taking way too long.” Said a man, feeling as if he could suffocate at any moment if he had to sit in that elevator for another hour.

While Emma, her brain was already working twice as fast, coming up with a quick plan. “How much do you think that elevator weighs?”

“Emma, come on.” August rolled his eyes, already seeing the gears turn in her head.

Emma looked up, “Maybe we can do something about those hostages.” Without warning or permission granted, she began to quickly climb up the ladder.

August was quicker to follow, knowing that once Emma got something inside her head, not even the devil himself could divert her from it. “We’re not going to shoot ‘em, right?”

All three officers found themselves running out onto the rooftop of the building, guns in hand and on aim, remaining aware of their surroundings. Emma glanced up at a bright yellow lift that was placed on a higher part of the building. Her light bulb coming on, gears turning inside her head, quickly getting an idea.

“No, we just take them out of the equation.” 

August looked towards the blonde’s line of sight, up at the lift as he heard her voice.

Emma climbed up a ladder, walking along an edge and a small walk along the way, quickly reaching for a long metallic cable. She allowed it to fall for August to reach. He quickly ran along the bottom, attaching the end of the hook that was part of the other end of the cable he held, to a giant air vent.

“Are you sure it’ll hold?” He asked the blonde, looking up at her, shielding the sun from his eyes.

Emma nodded, “It’ll hold.”

August glanced down at his watch, “Six minutes!”  
____________________

“I can’t wait that long. He’s not talking! I need the goddamn money now.” David spoke over the phone, shouting at first but lowering his voice on the last part of his sentence. He knew as well as August did, that time was running out and fast.

Once back inside the panel of the elevators, Emma held onto the other end of the long hooked cable. August had tied gear on her as he held onto a rope that was meant to slide his partner all the way down to where the damaged elevator hung. He carefully released a length of rope at a time, watching her carefully as she grew father and farther away.

“Tell me again, Aug. Why did I take this job?” She asked.

August let out a small grunt, his arms moving at ease along with the rope that held all his partner’s weight, “Oh, come on. Thirty more years of this, you get a tiny pension and a cheap gold watch.”

“Cool. Whoa!” She exclaimed as she reached the top of the elevator. Carefully she hooked the giant hook onto the top of it around the loop where some of the busted wires went through, giving August a quick thumbs up as she began to be pulled back up by him.

Hades’s blue eyes were a bright blue. He stood still inside the elevator where he was already working on a new plan, he could hear all that was going on very clearly. He knew what Emma was trying to do. He glanced down at the remote he held in his hand, immediately pressing the second button that was armed and ready.

“Don’t fuck with daddy.” He said to himself.

Three beeps were followed as red lights came on every device, immediately causing three explosions that caused the elevator compartment to start dropping, fast. Emma and August grunted, losing their balance due to everything shaking underneath their boots. Screams from the passengers inside the elevator were followed, feeling as their stomachs dropped all the way down to their toes with the fall. The cable ties that Emma had hooked onto the elevator echoing in the distance as it stopped the compartment from dropping any further. The impact was so much, it made the lift bent slightly forward. But it was still strong enough to hold.

One of the woman’s legs fell straight through the bottom of the elevator with the impact. She grew pale white as the other passengers screamed in fear, trying their best to pull her back up to safety. As safe as they could feel anyway.

“He’s early! Son of a bitch is early!” August told his partner, both running along the same pathway as before to get back down as quickly as possible before the elevator really collapsed.

The bolts on the lift popped off soon after, causing it to be pulled as it flew right through the vent, followed through a fan and lastly slamming against a gigantic metal bar. Had it not been for that bar, the elevator would have already collapsed. But it stopped once again.

Of course, that didn’t stop the passengers from banging on the doors themselves and screaming for help. 

Emma’s legs flew down the steps, jumping the last few sets as she reached open the door before August.

“David, we need more help up here, now!” August spoke through his device, following Emma right out the door and into another part of the building. 

She was quick to start drilling the panel off the wall, seeing the first sight of a female passenger that was lying on the floor, begging for her to help them.

Seeing the doors to the elevator open was like a breath of fresh air, but the nightmare wasn’t over until they were all out safe and sound.

“Please, get me out of here!” Pleaded the blonde woman, her eyes looking into Emma’s in pure fear.

Emma reached out towards the woman, “Give me your hand! It’s okay!” 

“Please, pull me through!” Pleaded the woman, feeling as her body slid across the floor from being pulled out of the elevator by the blonde cop. But not before a few shouts were heard once again, due to the lift sliding forwards just a bit more, not being able to hold the weight of the compartment completely. They needed to act fast in releasing the rest of the pedestrians.

“Watch her head!” Said August, watching as the woman wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, desperately seeking for comfort and safety.

“I got you, you’re alright.” Said Emma, pulling the rest of her body out until her feet touched the ground. “You’re fine now. You’re fine.” Her head turned to glance at three cops running their way up to her. She quickly handed the woman over to them, “Here, take her.” She turned her attention to the next passenger inside the elevator, “Okay, let’s go! Next!”

“Oh, thank you!” Said another woman, her body being pulled and held by the blonde as she was handed to a group of other officers that were there to help.

The lift moved forward a little more, causing the compartment to drop a little more. The next fellow passenger shot out of the doors as he was held by Emma and August. Emma quickly reached out for another passenger that was eager to make his way out. And as they reached out again, the elevator compartment moved further down, causing the next passenger to fall back inside with impact. Through screams of horror, he stood back up using all of his arm strength to rise up as Emma and August pulled him out to safety.

“Come on.” August held out his arm to whoever wanted to come out next.

“Let’s go!” Emma urged them, holding out her hand which was grabbed by a weeping woman who was lifted up by two men that were still in the elevator with her. Both Emma and August were quick to pull her up.

“Watch your head.” Said August, placing his hand above the woman’s head as they pulled her body out completely to safety. Followed by the second male.

The last male passenger held out his hand to the last female that was cowardly against a corner of the elevator, “Come on, lady! Come on! Come on! He urged her as she shook her head in fear. But he wasn’t sticking around to help who didn’t want to be helped, he jumped up next, reaching for the police officer’s hands as he was immediately pulled up to safety.

Emma leaned slightly forward, stretching her hand out to the woman who was still cowarding against the corner, “Come on. Come on, let’s go.” She insisted as the woman would just shake her head in fear, “It’s going to fall.” Her green eyes looked straight into the woman’s, “Just take one step, reach out and take my hand. Come on!” She then shouted after the woman wouldn’t move. “Come on!”

Against all fear, the woman hurried her way across, jumping up, reaching for the blonde’s hand, followed by August’s. “Oh, God! Don’t let go of me!” She cried out, her feet hanging in the air as she was soon pulled up and out of the compartment. 

“You’re okay.” August grunted, pulling her up with all his might along with Emma’s help.

The woman’s feet were inches away from being impacted by the elevator, for as soon as she was pulled out, everything collapsed down, taking the lift and cable with it. A loud clanging sound followed as the elevator collapsed all the way to the first floor in the lobby. David and the few police officers that were with him, as well as the building manager rushed back due to the impact of the fall. It was so hard delivered that the elevator doors to the lobby were slightly bent.

Shouts from everyone followed as they were rushed out of the floor and the building entirely. The only two remaining there were August and Emma, who leaned against the open panel, each taking a much needed breath through their exhausted panting.

“Was it good for you?” Asked Emma, slightly smirking as her eyes looked over at her partner.

“Oh, it was great for me. How was it for you, honey?” August kid back, moving away from the opened panel.

“Elevator dropped.” Replied Emma, standing up right.

“Oh, good. That’s good to know.” He released a much needed sigh as he joined the blonde to sit down in some nearby chairs. His eyes closing for a moment.

Emma released a short held breath of her own. She turned to her partner as her brain still wondered with questions that simply did not add up to her, “Is your watch slow?” She asked him.

“Uh-uh.” He shook his head, “No, no, he jumped the gun. We had three minutes left.”

“Why does he do that? He’s losing his three million.” 

August sighed, his eyes opening back up, “I don’t know. Maybe he couldn’t hold his wad long enough. It’s a common problem among middle-aged men. So I’m told.” 

Normally Emma would have chuckled at the man’s joke, but her head was working a thousand miles an hour for that now. She stood up, looking to her partner over her shoulder, “He’s here.”

“He could have blown that thing from Pacoima.” August replied, remaining in his seat with no intention of moving. They worked their asses off enough today, saving every single pedestrian in that elevator. They had a good day.

Emma on the other hand, wasn’t ready to call it a day. She faced her partner once again, “No. He knew we were up to something. He’s close by.” 

August disagreed, wanting badly to go home. Besides, this guy wouldn’t be stupid enough to be close by, risking a chance at getting caught, “He’s not going to corner himself in a building. We evacuated anyway. Come on.”

Emma stood her ground, staring him down in silence.

August rolled his eyes, leaning forward as he released a sigh. His forearms resting against his thighs as he looked up at his partner, “Alright. He’d want to be here, but he’d want to stay mobile, right?”

Emma nodded, hands resting on her hips.

“The elevators?” 

“The passenger cars were stopped. They checked them out.” Said Emma.

August head looked up, “What about the freight elevators?”

Emma pointed to him, giving him a look as in saying: That’s it! She moved fast around the corner to another set of elevator doors with August close behind. She took a pair of pliers, prying open the elevator doors and jamming one of them with said pliers so they would remain open. Both officers looked down at the sight of another elevator that had been stopped.

“Will the mystery guest please sign in?”

August looked over at the blonde with a questioning look, “What?” His eyes followed her as she quickly grabbed a hold of the cables, sliding her way down without another word, “Emma!” He hissed out her name, “Damn it.” He took the ladder that was beside him, making his way down more carefully as Emma stood on top of the elevator. Her feet quietly stepping over the top.

Both officers moved around the top of the elevator, quiet as a mouse. August bent down, signaling the blonde who held out her weapon on aim, that he would open the top compartment, for her to be ready.

A shotgun blast was heard next, blowing a hole through the roof of the elevator, startling both officers that could have been shot. Two, three more shots were fired, hole after hole appearing causing both of them to move away fast. Emma keeping her weapon on aim as she had moved to the edge of the roof. But before August could even move another inch, the roof collapsed around him, dropping him down into the elevator.

He grunted in pain from the fall, “Shit!” His eyes looked up at the end of the barrel of the shotgun Hades had on him.

Emma looked down, moving quickly back up with a grunt as two more shots fired her way, missing her completely.

Hades looked down at August, picking the poor man up by his nose, forcing him to stand, “Up! Get your ass up!” He entered a code in his device that he had hooked up to the elevator, making it start moving upward. He smirked as he looked up at the blonde. She was trapped with nothing left to do but jump down to where he was.

Emma looked up as the very top of the building was getting closer and closer. Her body jumped through the hole on the roof of the elevator, quickly attempting to get up as she hit the floor. Her green eyes turned dark as she stared at Hades who quickly aimed his weapon, inches away from her face.

“I don’t suppose anybody would give me three million just for you.”

Emma’s forehead was glossy with tiny sweat beads. She didn’t dare to blink as she stared Hades right in the eye. Daring him to take the shot.

_Click!_

Emma’s natural reaction was to jerk back at the loud click of an empty weapon. She grunted as her hand grabbed onto the weapon, standing quickly to her feet. She drew her weapon right at Hades who had pulled August up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

“Hold it!” Hades arm was wrapped around August’s neck, standing behind him as he used him as a shield. Bombs were strapped to his body. His other hand holding onto the detonator for the blonde to see. “Pop quiz, hot shot. Terrorist holding a police hostage. He’s got enough dynamite strapped to his chest to blow a building in half. Now what do you do?” He taunted her.

Emma kept her weapon on aim, “There’s going to be fifty cops waiting for you in the basement.”

Hades smirked, “Oh, standard flanking deployment, right? Well, maybe we’ll get off on the third floor, huh?” He pressed the button labeled with the number three, entering his own code into the controller he had installed that would make the cops see what he wanted them to see, instead of giving up his actual location. “At least that’s what they’ll think.”  
____________________

“I want a location on those damn shots!” David demanded over his speaking device, giving his attention to Killian, “Jones, where’s Emma and August?”

“Lieutenant, we have movement on the freight elevator.” Jones informed him, looking at the meter that informed them what elevator was going where.

David smirked as the elevator apparently stopped on floor number 3, “It’s on three. Let’s move!”  
____________________

As the doors opened, the elevator coming to a complete stop, Hades grip tightened on August’s throat as he walked a step backward, “End of the line. This day has been real disappointing, I don’t mind saying.”

Emma followed the man’s steps, stepping out of the elevator, her weapon on aim, “Why, because you didn’t get to kill everyone?”

Hades continued walking backward, his eyes connected with Emma’s, “There will come a time, Swan, where you’ll wish you never met me.”

“Mister, I’m already there.” Replied Emma, walking forward, her eyes on the target.

Hades smirked, “But, you see I’m in charge here. I drop this stick, huh,” He waved the detonator tauntingly, “And they pick your friend up with a sponge.” His eyes looked towards August, “Are you ready to die, friend?”

“Fuck you.” August spat out, his breathing becoming more and more rapid by the minute.

Hades smirk disappeared, his brows furrowing with anger, “Oh! In two hundred years we’ve come from, _‘I regret but but I have one life to give for my country’_ to _‘Fuck you’_ ”? He gritted his teeth at the officer in disgust.

“Go ahead, drop the stick. Do it.” August dared him.

“Shut up, August.” Emma ordered him, keeping her weapon on aim.

Hades smirked, “Oh, we got all the balls in the world right here, man!” He mocked them, laughing right after at how young and stupid both officers were.

Emma’s jaw clenched in anger, “Give it up! You’ve got nowhere to go!”

August’s eyes found Emma’s, “Shoot the hostage,” he whispered to her.

Emma’s head tilted off to the side, quickly lowering her weapon to another target, firing a direct shot to August’s thigh. 

That made Hades release the man, watching as he screamed and grunted in pain. His body hitting the wall, falling to the floor.

August looked up at the blonde with a deadly glare, “You fuck!”

Emma’s brows shot up, shrugging her shoulders at her partner’s surprised reaction. Her eyes grew dark once again as she aimed her weapon right at Hades who stood there with a smirk on his face as he slowly began backing up against a door that led to the garage, “Freeze!” She shouted at him, the vein on her forehead ready to pop as the man pushed open the door, making his way out calmly. She shouted again, “Freeze! Give it up, you’re out of options!”

Hades let out this maniacal laughter before he took off running into the parking garage. 

Emma moved quickly towards the door, her weapon still on aim. What she didn’t expect was that as she neared the door, a loud explosion went off, blowing the door open along with her body all the way back against another door. The last thing that she remembered feeling before passing out cold from the impact was how her back hit the back door, landing back on the floor.


	2. There's a Bomb on a Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this update sooner, but interruptions kept on happening that just made that impossible for me. But, here it is now! :) I want to thank all my readers who have taken their time to favorite, follow and comment on this wild fic. My goal is try and finish every single one of my stories, so just be patient if I haven't yet updated on a certain one you are really looking forward to. Also, I know I said our ladies would meet in this chapter, but I decided to wait until chapter 3 to make that happen. The longer I make the chapters the shorter this story will be, so... I hope you like it regardless! :) Happy reading!
> 
> Quick note: I decided to write something differently than the film and extended the bar scene between Emma and August.

It was a big day for Emma Swan and her partner August Wayne Booth. Not that Emma was ever hyped to appear on television, especially not when she was being awarded a medal of bravery and heroism. But, she was proud of her and August had accomplished weeks ago in that building. She loved her job and couldn’t imagine doing anything else in life.

Along with Swan and Booth were two other officers that had already been honored that evening, all four formed in a straight line at the top of the stage that was in the ballroom. Every single officer dressed in their well ironed uniforms.

What sounded like a hundred claps echoed throughout the giant room, as the police commissioner, Robert Gold, elegant in his gray suit, spoke into the microphone, “Through dedication and bravery, these next two officers effected the rescue of thirteen citizens of this city. Thanks to them, the only life taken by the terrorist’s bomb was his own.”

Through Gold’s speech, August whispered over to the blonde, “You shot me. I can’t believe it. They’re giving you a medal for shooting me, you asshole.”

The corner to Emma’s lip lifted in a slight grin, whispering back to her partner who stood beside her, “August, you told me to.” She kept her eyes forward even as August slowly turned his head to glare at her quickly.

“The medal of Valor is the highest honor for a member of the Los Angeles Police Department.” Gold held up the first medal, speaking into the microphone with a proud grin, “Officer, August W. Booth.”

August straightened up as he took a step forward, supporting himself on his cane to help with his limp he now had to live with because of the shot Emma had provided him with. He turned to his right, taking two steps towards Gold, stopping right in front of him as claps echoed once the older man placed the medal around his neck. 

Cameras shuttered, bright lights and all as both men shook hands. August’s ‘Thank you,’ not being heard over the loud clapping. Only Gold could hear it, and that was enough while he smiled proudly at him.

_“Officer Emma Swan.”_ Gold’s voice was heard coming from a small television set. Emma’s close up figure coming into frame as the white and blue strap was placed around her neck. Her medal hanging at her chest level. 

Not only were the applause that were present in that glorious event were heard, but Hades’ own set of applause sounded to himself as he watched the blonde shake hands with Robert Gold.

“Way to go, Emma. Way to go.” He said to her, even if she couldn’t hear him. 

She thought she was so smart, but obviously she wasn’t as smart as he was. If she was, she would have figured out that he managed to escape and not take him for dead like every idiot in the police department. And, as hard as it was to believe he was actually enjoying her glorious moment. She should enjoy it. Because what he had prepared for her, would be her biggest challenge yet.  
____________________

Various chatter was heard that night as Emma, August and David were the only ones left, with very few officers from the department still celebrating their honorest day. David and Emma being the only two who were slightly tipsy, but not drunk enough. August however, was two sheets to the wind already. And as drunks tended to experience, his mind was already swimming with many, many thoughts.

David smiled at the bartender behind the bar where they were sitting, as all three officers grabbed their newly opened, cold beer bottles. “Thank you.” He said.

August held up his beer in salute, “Alright! A toast to me. Make me feel better about myself, please, David.”

It didn’t go without saying that everyone in the Los Angeles P.D. were like family. That’s how Lieutenant David Nolan saw each and every officer that was under his command. But, towards Emma and August. His love went beyond any love there was. To him, they were like his own kids. If him and his wife ever had any, he highly wished they would be like Emma and August.

David raised his beer bottle, “Here is to August. For his quick thinking,” Others laughed along with him, teasing the man. He turned to look at Emma who stood behind him with an arm around a pixie haired brunette, in other words David’s wife. “For his grace under pressure…” He turned back to August, “And for his brave and selfless act.”

“Hear, hear!” Glasses and bottles raised, clinking together as a sign of cheers.

“And,” David turned back to the blonde, raising his bottle up, “To Emma… for shooting August.”

“Oh, stop it, David!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, while a laughter escaped from within the blonde’s chest.

David turned to August, jokingly grinning, “Something we’ve all wanted to do for a very long time.” 

“Hey, hey, hey!” August pushed his boss by his arm, causing him and everyone around them to erupt in laughter.

“Okay, in all seriousness. Here it is. Here it is.” David raised his drink once again, exchanging looks between August and Emma, “Here’s to you, guys for doing your job and for not getting dead. Mazel tov.”

“Mazel tov.” Glass clinked against one another in cheers.

Hours passed eventually, as the bar grew quieter. Some of the department had already gone home to their wives or girlfriend’s, while others still stuck around for more late night dancing and drinks.

While David’s wife danced away with Killian, August sat at the bar, in between his partner and Lieutenant. David’s suit jacket was already removed from his body, while August still wore his black suit, and Emma only wore her pair of black pants and dress shirt.

A droopy August looked over at the blonde, “We are the two luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?” He slurped through his words as she nodded in agreement, “We got the bad guy, and we didn’t lose any civilians.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Emma agreed.

David spoke next, “No, you were lucky.”

August nodded in agreement, giving his boss a quick look over, “No, we were lucky.” He pointed a finger towards the blonde, “You better understand it. We were dealing with a total psycho. You know, this guy could’ve blown us up at any time. Phew!” He slightly shook his head, his eyes connecting with Emma’s once again, “And I got a bullet in me. Six inches off the mark, and they’re giving the medal to my wife.”

Emma sat back, hating to listen to him talk about death. As a cop, death was always just outside your front door. She knew that. But, hearing him talk about dying hurt her. She couldn’t imagine working with someone else that wasn’t her best friend, her brother.

She reached for her beer bottle, “August, come on, man. We won, we got him.” She took a drink.

“Do you listen?” August did his best to speak in all seriousness, “Do you ever- because I’m not always going to be around to back you up, so you better start thinking, Swan.” All it took for Emma to fully listen to him was one look in his eyes, “Guts will get you so far, and then they’ll get you killed. Luck runs out, sooner or later.” He stood up, slapping David on the back, “Right, chief?”

“That’s right.” David nodded, while Emma was lost in thought. August’s words playing in her head. Whether she wanted them to or not, they were there.

Her and David exchanged a quick long as in that brief moment, they shared the same thought. Both grabbing a hold of August's arms, as the man's body started to tilt off to the side.

"Whoa!" David exclaimed.

August stood up right, his arms out as a sign that he could stand himself, "I'm alright." His droopy eyes looked over at his wife, who safely had her arm wrapped around his waist as she had arrived at the bar. A smile was visible right after noticing her presence, to really forgetting he had texted her to pick him up. Like a responsible adult. "I'm gonna go home. Have some sex."

David and Emma chuckled.

Emma's head turned towards her partner, "August, you're gonna go home and puke."

"Yeah, well that'll be fun too." He murmured, his arm wrapped around his wife's form, while his other hand rested on his cane for support.

Ruby looked at Emma over her shoulder, smiling a sweet smile her way, "Bye, Em. Come visit us soon."

Emma raised her bottle, sporting a smile of her own.

If there was another person she loved more than August and David, it was Ruby. She was always so down to earth, but feisty when she had to be. She was good for August and loved him dearly, even if she worried for him day in and day out.

And, despite not having any kids. They were happy. Of course, it didn't mean they weren't also trying.  
____________________

“Hey, Emma, I saw you on TV.” He nudged her arm, with a smirk to him, “Congratulations.” 

Emma reached over for her morning coffee, “Thanks, Bob.”

“Yeah, you looked fat.” Bob joked. He was an older man who drove a bus for a living who always came to the same bakery as Emma.

The clerk, who was friends with them smiled, “Take it easy on her, Bob. The girl was up late last night partying.”

The man’s brows lifted up and down, “Oh, a wild party, huh?”

Emma looked down at her wallet, searching for the right amount of money, “Yeah, well, I don’t remember it that well.” She placed a few bucks on the counter, looking over at the bus driver, “Couldn’t have been too great. I woke up alone.”

Bob chuckled, “Yeah? Well, you know, the last time I partied like that, I woke up married, huh Vinnie?” He nudged her arm again as the blonde smirked.

Emma began to walk beside him, stopping on her tracks as the cashier, Vinnie called something to her attention.

“Hey, Em, you forgot your muffin.”

Emma waved over at the older man, “Have a good one, Bob!”

“Thanks, Emma. You take care, huh?” The man shouted, making his way out the door, and across the street to his bus.

Emma reached for her muffin as it was handed to her, she smiled at the clerk, “Thanks.” She made her way to her car, raising her coffee cup at the bus driver who was just driving off, “See you tomorrow!”

Just as she placed her coffee cup on top of her car to retrieve her keys from her jeans pockets, she took cover near her car as a loud explosion suddenly went off. She looked over at the bus, which was now in flames. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened in surprise as others were screaming in fear at what they had witnessed. She ran over to the bus, holding her hand up to shield her face from the unbearable heat of the flames.

_“Someone call 911!”_ A woman shouted off in the distance.

Emma groaned at the sight of the bus driver’s charcoaled state. There was absolutely nothing left of him. She looked around as she could clearly hear a payphone ringing nearby. Even through the roaring sounds of the flames. Her cop instincts kicking in on high alert. It was far too coincidental for a payphone to start ringing exactly after this disaster happened. She walked over to the ringing device, picking up the phone as she placed it right on her ear, immediately recognizing the voice on the other end.

“What do you think, Emma? Do you think if you picked up all the bus driver’s teeth, they’ll give you another medal?”

She blinked at the sound of Hades voice, shocked that he was even alive. 

“Jesus.” She murmured.

Hades sat in his car, near where the incident took place, obviously keeping a watchful eye on the blonde from afar, “You think I wouldn’t have been prepared? Two years I spent setting up that elevator job. Two years I invested myself in it.”

Emma looked around, hoping to spot the one responsible for the death of a good man. Without any luck. Growing angrier by the minute as she listened to his voice.

“You couldn’t understand the kind of commitment that I have. You ruin a man’s life’s work, and you think you can walk away. You got blinders on to the world. But, I got your attention now, didn’t I, Emma?” Asked Hades.

Emma answered with a question of her own, “Why didn’t you just come after me?”

“No, this is about me. This is about my money. This is about money due me.” Hades stated, “Which I will collect. 3.7 million dollars. It’s my nest egg, Emma. At my age, you gotta think ahead.”

Emma grew angrier, “When I find you-”

“Pop quiz, hot shot.” Hades jumped in, “There’s a bomb on a bus. Once the bus goes 50 miles an hour, the bomb is armed. If it drops below 50, it blows up. What do you do? What do you do!” He spoke almost in a shout, obviously wanting an answer from her.

“I’d want to know what bus it was.” Answered Emma.

Hades grinned, “You think I’m going to tell you that?”

She hesitated, as if thinking about the correct answer for a moment. Of course he would tell her, because that’s how he played. And if he called her specifically, that meant that this game was _specifically_ for her only. She was part of it, whether she wanted to be or not.

“Yes.” She finally answered.

Hades couldn’t help but chuckle, almost proud of her smart wits, “Very good. There are rules, Emma, and I want you to get this good. No one goes off the bus. You try to take any passengers off the bus, I will detonate it. I want my money by 11:00am.”

Emma looked down at her wrist watch, the time on it marking that it was 8:05am. Which meant she had 3 hours to gather up all that money, plus this bus was and try to save it.

Her eyes looked around, still hoping to spot him, “We can’t pull that kind of money in time.”

“Focus, Emma! Your concern is the bus. And, don’t try to call.” He warned her, “The radio’s down. Now, the number of the bus is 2525. It’s running downtown from Venice.” He looked down at his written locations, where he knew the bus was making a stop at this moment, “It is at the corner of Ocean Park and Main.”

Emma didn’t waste anymore time. She didn’t even care to hang up the call on him, she simply dropped the phone as it hung freely from the compartment and she ran right to her car, driving off at high speed to her given location.   
____________________

“Sid! Sid!” Regina shouted, waving her hand in the air, trying her best to catch up to the moving bus and get the driver’s attention. Thanking God, she was in good enough shape to run and that she didn’t decide to wear heels.

“Regina.” The man chuckled, shaking his head as he drove his bus just a little more as a way to mess with her. He loved messing with her, now that she didn’t have her car and was forced to take the bus to get to where she was going.

“Sidney! Tell him to stop!” She shouted at some people, running through a group of others, “Shit! Excuse me, coming through! Sidney!” She waved.

Sidney laughed at the brunette, stopping his bus, thinking he had tortured her enough as pulled on the lever that opened the doors to the transportation, “This ain’t no bus stop!” He said to her through laughter.

“Oh, Sidney!” Regina smiled, breathless and happy that he finally took pity on her.

“Come on, get on.” He chuckled.

“Thank you!” The brunette breathed out through still heavy pants, climbing the stairs as she made her way inside the bus, patting the man’s back happily, “You are one of a kind. One day people are going to write songs about you.” 

He certainly was a great and kind man. Not just any bus driver would stop his bus to let someone on who had missed the bus stop.

Regina smiled sweetly at a passenger sitting in front of her, as she took her seat, sighing as she looked out the window.

A slightly looking young guy kept his eyes on the brunette, excited to start a conversation with her not only because he wasn’t from the city, but what were the odds someone so beautiful would sit in front of him.

“First time in L.A.” he said cheerfully.

Regina looked over her shoulder quickly, adjusting her bag and newspaper on her lap, “Oh, no, I live here.”

“No, I mean mine.”

Sidney looked over at the annoying passenger through his rear view mirror, rolling his eyes at his attempt for continuing a conversation with the brunette, who was already feeling like he was hovering more than she was comfortable with.

“That’s funny, you heard me wrong. No, I’m sightseeing.” He smiled charmingly, leaning against the back of the brunette’s seat. 

“Oh, really?” She asked, not really interested in keeping up the conversation.

“Yeah. I hate to use the word ‘tourist’, but,” He raised up a couple of books and a map for Regina to see, “it’s not like I can hide it.”

Regina smiled politely as a laugh escaped the man, “Not really.” But as she turned back over, she rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

“Aw, geez, you know it took me three hours just to get here from the airport. I got so lost. L.A. is one large place. Of course, you live here, you probably don’t notice. I’m such a yokel.” He chuckled, “There I said it.”

Regina brought her chewing gum to her lips, pulling it out in a long stretched line, until it stuck to her thumb. She needed to get away from this guy. She wanted peace and quiet. “God, you know-” She stood up, showing him her thumb with her gum resting right on it, “I got gum on my seat.” 

The guy looked a bit disappointed as he followed the brunette moving to the seat across from him.

“Excuse me.” She sat in another seat, smiling over at the older woman beside her, “Good morning.”

“Hi.” The lady smiled.  
____________________

Horns honked as Emma sped past them, her tires continuously screeching as she would pass one vehicle then another, then another. She honked her horn at other cars, causing some to move, while she avoided and drove past others. There was no way she was stopping. She needed to catch up to that bus that was already driving 40 miles an hour. 

“Hey! Watch it!” 

Her head quickly turned as she almost struck a black convertible while she raced past it, driving onto the freeway.  
____________________

The older woman had her eyes on an accident that was causing a delay in traffic. “I just couldn’t handle the freeways anymore. I got so tense. This way I can relax all the way to work.”

“Yeah, well, I love my car. I miss my car.” Replied the brunette, leaning forward a bit to get a better look. She sighed in frustration, “Hey, Sidney!”

Sidney groaned at the sight of traffic, “Shit.”

“Sidney!”

“What?” He shouted back, looking at the brunette on his rear view mirror.

“Why don’t you just drive over these people or something?” The brunette suggested, seeing as they were slowly moving on.

Sidney glared at her through the mirror, “Don’t spit on my bus, Gina.”

She chuckled along with the older woman, shaking her head, “This is such a mess.” 

Emma drove off to the very side of the freeway, driving as fast as she could past the line of cars and the bus that she needed to reach. It was until she reached the accident on the freeway that she stopped her car, tires screeching and all. She exited out of her car, running towards the bus who was speeding up now, leaving her behind.

“Stop!” She shouted, running as fast as she could past the bus, slamming her fist so hard on the doors, the glass cracked, “Open up!”

Sidney’s brows furrowed at the sight of this crazy woman, “Get off the door! This isn’t a bus stop!” He shouted.

Emma had captured the attention of every single passenger on that bus. Obviously they were clueless about her being a cop, but it wasn’t as if everyday there was someone chasing a bus on the freeway on foot.

“That girl really wants to get on the bus.” Said the older woman sitting beside Regina.

“Open up, stop!” Emma shouted, still running beside the moving bus.

“Don’t, Sidney! Don’t let her on!” Shouted Regina, feeling uneasy about a total stranger running on the side of the bus.

Emma flashed her badge, hoping the driver would see it, “L.A.P.D!”

Sidney would turn to glance at her direction every now and again, keeping up his driving, “I can’t hear you! What?”

“Stop the bus! L.A.P.D! Stop the bus!” She panted, giving up on her running as the bus was way too fast for her. If she wanted to catch it and stop it, she needed a car. She turned to a few cars, trying her best to stop them, two avoided her while they drove around her, until she flashed her badge at a black convertible that stopped as soon as she stood in front of it, “Stop!” She walked around the driver’s side door, where a young guy stared up at her as if she were crazy, “L.A.P.D! Get out of the car!” She ordered him, opening up the driver’s side door.

The licence plates of the car spelling out his name in abbreviation: JEFRSN. 

Obviously, he loved his car. He shook his head, not willing to give it up, even if she was a cop, “Jesus, not again.” He rolled his eyes, even behind his sunglasses, “Look, lady, this is my car! I own this car! It’s not stolen!”

Emma had had enough. She reached behind her back, drawing her weapon, aiming it right at him, “It is now. Move over.”

“Oh, fuck!” He exclaimed, exiting out of his seat as he moved over to the passenger side allowing the blonde to take over the driving. “Look, you scratch this car, and you and I are going to have words, you understand?”

Emma shut the door as she adjusted into the seat, stepping on the gas pedal while she made the tires on the car screech, clouds of smoke coming out of them as she drove off at high speed with her new companion.


End file.
